Sono Michisuji Kanata Sentou Dzuki Ie Izuko
by Psychomanaic
Summary: When a being known as Shikyo comes to Earth, trouble stirs and Goku finds himself matched up between his greatest fear - His 2 sons. And a mysterious figure appears. Who is she? And what does she have to do with Shikyo?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: The resemblance between the authorship and DBZ is quite simple: I don't own it. Why, do I state this, you ask? Well, out of all the mangas of DBZ, does it not but state only Akira Toriyama's name? I have proven my case against this, so if someone tries slipping me up fast, I know what I'm going to do: Turn the other cheek, and let you do it to me again. Oh yeah, her profile says 'I'm hardening up. I don't care anymore.' But that's the _point. _I don't care if you cut my right cheek. I'll turn the other cheek and let you cut me there too.

The simple notation is I've changed. This is part of my life where I don't worry if somebody thinks I'm ugly or pretty. It's what my own eyes see, not someone else's. My idea of a good outfit could be blue's and purple's together, while someone would say, 'Oh my gosh! That is soooo ugly!!' But will I comment on that person's tastes? No, of course not. It's my style of choosing, not hers. If she wishes not to wear that, I won't blame her. This is my unique outfit, something I'm proud of to wear.

I know now what in my life I've been missing, but I won't say on here for disputes and people attacking me... literally. Flames are fine. I will take them seriously and won't erase them if they appear on reviews. Your reviews just state _your_ opinion, not mine. So if I think it's a good story, and I get a review that says it sucks, well, I'll let you keep that flame up. I'm only here to write stories to my desire, for writing is a passion I carry and crave. So, I will stop rambling on so you may enjoy my new outlook on stories. Please enjoy.

**Sono Michisuji Kanata Sentou Dzuki Ie Izuko**

**('The Path That Leads To Nowhere')**

Cold metal touched against soft flesh. Liquid seeped into the vile, open wounds of the being as it not bothered it. The sides of the test tube glowed green as the figure within had on a breathing mask, to protect its respiratory system. Oxygen was supplement, needed. No oxygen meant death.

The computer gave a casual **beep** and the water retracted down, leaving the figure free to take off the mask and step outside onto the hard metal floor. Its feet made a clunk sound as they landed on the smooth floor tiles, and it looked around. Its hair reddish color, and only down to the shoulders, its body resembled that of a human male, around the age of 20.

"Computer, show screen," He said softly, as though just starting to talk again. A side of one "of the four walls opened up to reveal, indefinitely outward, black, empty space. "How close are we to our intended subject?"

"**Beep. About four and a half light-years away, sir."**

"That far, huh? I thought we'd be much closer than that. Oh well, I guess I should train a bit. I haven't had a workout in weeks." Stretching his legs first, following with his arms, he got down to his training.

His way of working out was extraordinary. He began with a few simple back flips, proceeding then to one handed ones. Soon he was down to push-ups with only his pinky on the ground, a task most find hard to do. But not for Shikyo¹. It was a breeze for him. He passed the time with his training as the computer finally said...

"**Sir, only a couple of light-years until we reach Planet Earth."**

Shikyo lifted himself up from the ground, sweat drizzling off his forehead, as he smiled. "Excellent. A perfectly good hour. We'll show those 'warriors' what a _real_ warrior can do. The Earth..." He clenched his fists. "... is in my hands now."

A healthy breeze swept the outside landscape as Goku was stuck inside on the nice, beautiful day, helping his wife do the chores.

"But Chi-Chiiii..." Goku whined. "I wanna go train..."

Chi-Chi shook her head sternly. "Goku, you train far too much. You know there's more to life than training."

"Aw... But Chi..."

Chi-Chi's temper flared up as she glared daggers at Goku. "I said NO!" She calmly turned back to folding the clothes. Goku knew then that the conversation was utterly closed and slinked off to wash the dishes.

Turning on the water, he was reminded of the spring outside, near their home in the mountains, and instantly his knees began to shake. _Oh great. . . _He thought. _My body wants to go spar just as much as my brain does. _Using great mind power to stop his shaking knees, he put in some soap to get the suds up. He thought the suds were always fun to play with, much to the irritation of his wife.

Goku put the dishes in carefully, scrubbing them hard as Chi-Chi showed him. The last time he tried washing the dishes, he broke a couple of china plates, which made him wind up sleeping on the couch for that week. It seemed Chi-Chi had grown an evil side.

After many, many carefully cleaning plates, minutes were over, he unhooked the cork that kept the water from disappearing down the drain as the water ran through the pipe, where it would wind up sometime later in the sewage system down in Satan City. Goku sighed as he dried his hands on the dishrag.

"Well, that's all done with. Maybe I can go slink off to train now..." Walking quietly to the door, he opened it to hear Chi-Chi's shrill yell go through the house.

"Just where do you think you're going?!?! You still have work to do!!! Go clean the bed and fold the sheets properly!!" Goku's shoulders slouched forward and he lazily climbed the stairs up to his and Chi's room, where the bed's sheets were strewn halfway on the floor.

"Oh man... Just what I need... More cleaning..." He stepped closer to the bed to begin the next set of chores ahead of him.

"Ready or not, here I come!!" Goten shouted out into the forest, happily. Hide-and-go-seek was the best game to him. He started running around the forest, searching up the trees and around boulders, trying to find his older brother and Trunks. Soon spotting the purple-haired chibi, he ran with extreme speed and hit Trunks on the head lightly. "I got you, Trunks!!"

Trunks turned around and made a face. "No fair. You always find me first. You're brother should be easier to find. I mean, he's up in the tree ahead of..." He instantly covered his mouth as Gohan's voice called out.

"Trunks, why'd you reveal my spot?" Gohan jumped down from the tree behind Trunks, wiping leaves that stuck to his shirt off of him.

Goten cried out. "I wouldn't have known you were there yet, brother!! I wanted to find you on my own!!"

Gohan sweat dropped. "It's okay, brother. We'll play again real soon. I think mom might want us to come home for lunch. But later in the afternoon we'll play for a long time, okay?"

Goten eagerly shook his head. "Okay!!"

"I'm gonna see you two later." Trunks' aura blazed around him and he took off towards home at a fast pace.

"Yeah. Come on, Goten, let's go..." Gohan frowned suddenly.

Goten looked up at his brother, smiling. "What is it?"

Gohan continued to frown. "Something's heading this way, but if it's evil or not, I don't know. I think we should tell dad about this." He looked down at Goten. "Come on. Let's go." He took off into the sky, Goten following, confused, in his wake.

¹Shikyo means 'Death' in Japanese


	2. Figure and Landing

Disclaimer: It is the same as before. I don't know why we must repeatedly do this, but I do it out of afraid of being sued. I'm not rich, as you know. So I don't know what you'll get out of suing me. About $8.00, perhaps?

Everyone should be happy. Against some of my better judgment, I have decided to update rather quickly, without my 'logic' part of my mind. Then again, I don't like that part of my brain anyway... Too sensible. Oh well. Let me hush myself up and let you get on with the story you are graciously able to read.

-

**Sono Michisuji Kanata Sentou Dzuki Ie Izuko**

**('The Path That Leads To Nowhere')**

**-**

Crash! The echo of the vase breaking echoed throughout the house, tiny fragments spilling all over the soft carpet, making a puddle-like circle.

"Goku! What did you do this time?!"

Goku gulped as he heard pounding footsteps coming up the stairs and he instantly became terrified. Saving the world from evil was one thing; dealing with an angry wife was another. The door slammed open to reveal the infuriated Chi-Chi. She looked around and soon noticed the vase that sat by her side of the bed laying in tattered pieces.

She rounded on Goku, and he gulped again. "What's the meaning of this?" Chi-Chi could barely control the snarl in her voice, the rage increasing in her.

"Well... Uh... I was folding the bed like you asked so... and..."

"And _what_, Goku?" Chi-Chi gnashed her teeth at Goku.

"... I knocked the vase over on accident! I didn't mean to!" Goku's excuse fell on deaf ears as Chi-Chi exploded.

All the way over by the nearest waterfall, quite a distance away, the Namekian could hear the black-haired woman scream as though she were talking to him herself.

"GOKU, WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO CLUMSY?!?! I THINK YOU NEED TO THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU DID ON THE COUCH TONIGHT!!!" There was a pause in her voice, as though Goku stuttered back. "NO EXCUSES, GOKU!!! YOU GO OUTSIDE AND DO WHATEVER THE HELL YOU DO!!!"

Piccolo shook his head, a slight smile appearing on his face. "Goku, my old friend, your wife is the only thing you can't win against."

Shikyo gazed out of the window into the dark abyss that was outer space, a tiny planet coming closer and closer slowly into view. "I think the mud ball planet needs a... 'sweeping' of souls, don't you think, computer?"

"**Yes sir. Clean the Earth of pollution."**

"Yes... sounds thrilling to me. But what should I try doing first? Kill the populace or destroy its heroes?" He put his hand on his chin and shifted his weight, in thought. Slowly a smirk spread across his face. "Let's make the 'heroes' suffer. I'll kill all the people first, city by city." Laughter came from the bottom of his throat as it became a sound, a cruel, merciless sound.

"Earth... will be no more."

Gohan landed outside of the house as Goten fell behind him. He walked up the steps and opened the door slowly. "Hello?"

Chi-Chi appeared from the kitchen with a smile. "Yes honey?"

"Oh, nothing. Just wondering if you were here, mom."

Goten ran in front of Gohan, a small sparkle in his eye. "Is daddy here? Can we go train?" To this question Chi-Chi sighed.

"I told him to go out somewhere. He broke my favorite vase in our room on 'accident' he says, but I don't fully trust him, oddly enough. If you wish to train _for a little bit_ I'll allow you to slip by, Goten. He went out into the meadows in the forest." She disappeared behind the arch where a door could be placed, but wasn't.

Goten threw his arm into the air happily and ran back to the door.

"Oh, and Goten?"

Goten froze in mid step. "Yes, mommy?"

"You and Goku be back before dinner."

"Okay, mommy." Goten gathered his ki and flew off towards the meadows. Gohan watched him go and disappear from view and walked into the kitchen slowly, seeing Chi-Chi cleaning the table with a dishcloth.

"Mom?"

"Yes dear?" Chi-Chi didn't look up from her chore, scrubbing hard on a place on the table where dried food was stuck.

"Uh... Never mind. I'll going to head upstairs to my room. Let me know when dinner's ready." He turned his back and went into the living room, climbing the stairs with ease. Pushing the door to his room open, he laid down on his bed, looking out of the only window in his room.

The trees outside looked marvelous, a summer time splendor even though it was only spring. Gohan sighed and turned to look away when he suddenly noticed something dark in a tree... Standing up, he strode over to the window and peered out. In the top branch of the closest tree, sat something – or someone – in something that was black to the eye. But as he glanced at it, the thing disappeared so quickly it almost seemed Gohan's eyes were playing tricks on him.

He took his head solidly and turned completely away from the window. "That was nothing..." But the wonder did not die from his eyes.

The figure in the pastures flipped and jumped about, practicing moves his body long ago already knew, but he did in spite for training. Goku landed hunched over on the ground, breathing semi-deeply. He stood up and cracked his neck. "Whew. What a workout that was." A small drop of sweat ran down the side of his face.

Then he noticed a small speck coming from the sky, but as it got nearer, he realized it to be Goten. Goten landed softly on the ground in front of his father and looked up at him with eager eyes.

"Let me guess," Goku laughed. "You want to spar with me?" Goten's smile widened and he nodded his head quickly. "Alright, alright. C'mon let's do it then." He flew a few yards away from his youngest son and stood in his position. "You ready?"

"Yeah, daddy, I am!" Goten went into his own position.

"Then let's..." Goku started to say when something out of the corner of his eye moved. He turned to one of the trees as a figure crutched there, watching him intently. He turned his body to speak with them but the person disappeared before he could utter a word.

"What is it daddy?" He asked questioningly.

"Nothing... Just... nothing," Goku replied, turning back to his son. "Let's go again." Trying to put his mind back on to the spar, he charged at his son, the 'battle' about to begin.

A medium-sized ship flickered across the sky, undetected and quite hidden, and crashed into a mountain, crumbling it to a mere pile of rubble. The ship itself landed bumpily on the desert-mountain ground, part of the hull scrapped, leaving a hole in it. When the ship had steadied itself, the door opened to reveal Shikyo standing there, a little disgruntled.

"I'll have to fix that before I leave," He stated casually, in an almost bored voice despite how he looked. "Now, let's see..." His face turned dark. "The girl. Yes, her. I need her first. That little whelp..." Shikyo turned his head to the right. "Aw... there she is. Here I come my dear. You've doomed this planet worse than before..." He sped off into the forest.


End file.
